


you are in love

by currahees



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 16:09:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18673051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/currahees/pseuds/currahees
Summary: "you can hear it in the silence,you can feel it on the way home."ORthe one where david & joe are in love.





	you are in love

**Author's Note:**

> some soft webgott because there isn't enough of that in this fandom.

_small talk, he drives  
_ _coffee at midnight._

“Joe, are you sure we’re not lost?” David asks for the fourth time, looking out at the road ahead of them with uncertainty. It was too late and too dark for them to be lost, he was starting to get worried.

“I know where we are, don’t you trust me?” He replies, raising an eyebrow as he turned to smirk at his boyfriend.

Opening his mouth to reply with a smartass comment, David’s cut off by Joe swerving right aggressively, pulling into a dimly lit car park.

“You gonna kill me and bury my body out here?” David asks, letting out a small chuckle.

“You wish, Web. C’mon, we’re here,” Joe steps out the car and walks toward the tiny cafe at the other end of the car park. If you didn’t know it was there, you’d certainly miss it. David follows, catching up with Joe’s long strides as he walks next to him. “Are you ready for the best cup of coffee you’ll ever have?” Joe asks, opening the door for the both of them. David’s blown away by the smell of caffeine and cake, all of a sudden hungry for cake.

They slide into an empty booth near the back, David goes to grab a menu but Joe stops him. “You’ll love the carrot cake, I’ll get us both a slice,” he says, smiling at the waitress who comes to take their order.

After getting them both a slice of cake plus a cup of coffee, Joe directs his attention to David.

“How come you’ve never brought me here before?” David asks, reaching across to take Joe’s hands in his own.

“This is my favourite place, I didn’t want to share it with just anyone,” Joe shrugs. David’s been with him long enough to read between the lines of his response. He wanted to make sure David was special before letting him in on a place like this.

“Nice to know I’m not just anyone,” David smirks.

“Shut it, Webster.”

“Make me, Liebgott.”

Much later once their back home, their kisses taste like coffee and cake and David finds himself wanting more than just carrot cake.

* * *

_morning, his place_  
_burnt toast, sunday._  
 _you keep his shirt_  
 _he keeps his word._

Waking up to a snoring David Webster was one of Joe’s favourite things (just don’t ever tell David this). He was shirtless and the blanket stopped just above his hips. Joe’s bite marks from the night before could be seen decorating his shoulder blades and collarbones. It was even better when they spend the night at his own place. David’s roommates always had their partners over and it was loud all the time. Joe’s roommate, Carwood, was normally at his boyfriends. He was surprised the two hadn’t moved in yet if he was being honest.

Slowly moving out of the bedroom, Joe grabs one of David’s shirts from the floor and slips it on before he starts on making breakfast for the two of them. Making coffee and putting bread in the toaster, he almost jumps when David comes up behind him and wraps his arms around the other mans waist.

“Mmm, morning babe,” David mumbles against his neck.

“Morning, love,” Joe replies, smiling as David’s hands traced patterns on his hips. He turned around to kiss him softly, momentarily forgetting about the toast. It pops out of the toaster, slightly burnt around the edges.

“You look good in my clothes,” David muses.

“Oh yeah? They looked better on my floor,” Joe replies quickly, placing a cup of coffee and burnt toast in front of him.

“You should keep it,” David tells him, biting into his toast. Joe looks down at the shirt he was wearing. It was a long sleeve dark green shirt with the words “SAN FRANCISCO AQUARIUM” plastered across the chest.

“You should move all of your shirts here,” Joe says out loud, not realising what he was suggesting until David puts his coffee cup down to look at him. Joe instantly panics, “I mean, if you don’t want to I get it, no worries-.”

“I’d love to,” David grins. Joe practically jumps across the table, tackling him and kissing him eagerly. “Wait,” David pulls back, breathless. “What about Carwood?”

“We’ll figure it out,” Joe replies, equally as breathless, before going back to kissing him.

As it turns out, Carwood brought it up when he came home that night with no prompting. He was going to move in with Ron, his plans perfectly aligning with Joe’s and David’s.

* * *

_one night, he wakes_  
_strange look on his face._  
 _pauses, then says:_  
 _“you’re my best friend.”_  
 _and you knew what it was._  
 _he is in love._

David was a terrible sleeper. An over active imagination plus his brain that never stopped often left him with less hours of sleep than he desired. Which is why he was laid in his and Joe’s bed, scrolling through his phone to find something to read. The light was low enough it wouldn’t wake Joe, but David still had to squint to read some of the text.

The bed next to him shifts and he turns to find Joe awake.

“Joe?” He asks, switching his phone off. “Did my phone light wake you?”

Joe shakes his head, frowning a little.

“What’s wrong?” David asks, sitting up so he was level with Joe.

“You’re my best friend,” Joe whispers, turning to look at David. David’s taken aback by the sudden confession, Joe wasn’t one to talk about his feelings.

Attempting to lighten the mood, David makes a joke. “Is this your way of friend zoning me after a year of dating?” He laughs.

Joe adamantly shakes his head, “I mean it David. You’re my best friend, you’re-you’re everything.”

This makes the breath hitch in David’s throat and his heart speed up a bit. Their apartment is completely silent, their breathing is the only thing he can hear.

“I love you, Joe,” David finally says. He had a hundred other things he could have said in that moment, but those three words captured everything perfectly. Nothing else was needed.

Joe grins from ear to ear, “I love you too, David.”

There’s another pause, before David laughs. “Well that isn’t how I imagined us saying that for the first time.”

“Were you expecting a dramatic monologue with wine and fairy lights?” Joe laughs as well.

“Maybe not the fairy lights, but a dramatic monologue, yes,” David answers, still laughing as Joe presses his lips to his.

(David got his dramatic monologue years later at their wedding, in front of their friends and family as Joe declared his love for him in a teary eyed vow. In David’s opinion, it was better than anything Shakespeare ever wrote).

* * *

_you can hear it in the silence,  
you can feel it on the way home._

The drive back from Carwood and Ron’s engagement party was peaceful. Neither of them had drank that night (the same couldn’t be said for a completely hammered Ron that poor Carwood was trying to get off the floor as they left) and the drive home was mostly uninterrupted. It was a comfortable silence, the kind where nothing is needed to be said but both people feel at home with each other.

Once they got home, David unlocked the door for both of them, Joe kicking off his shoes by the entrance as David relocked the door behind him. He followed Joe’s actions, taking off his shoes and walking to their bedroom.

They easily slip into their usual night routine. David brushes his teeth first while Joe changes into pyjamas, David smiling when Joe pulls one of his own shirts over his head. Then they switch, Joe using the bathroom and David getting changed. Sometimes it’ll be the other person taking their clothes off instead, but tonight they were tired and wanted sleep.

Collapsing into bed together, they automatically gravitate so they’re close. Their legs are intertwined, Joe’s running a hand through David’s hair and David’s playing with Joe’s other hand. They talk a little about the party, both laughing when Babe falling over the chair was brought up. The conversation slowly dies down as their eyes close, it becoming increasingly difficult, to carry on talking.

“Night  _liebling_ ,” Joe mumbles into David’s curls. David mumbles the same thing back, both of them already on the verge of sleep. They fall asleep tangled in each other, their hearts beating in the same rhythm. 

**Author's Note:**

> Not a representation of the real men, this work is based off the portrayals in the HBO mini series. No disrespect intended towards the real war veterans.  
> Not edited.


End file.
